


Manicures

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fire, M/M, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day nine was scorched
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 16





	Manicures

Baz liked to pamper himself. He was rich, had a lot of influence, and already had to make up for his vampireness. So he dressed impeccably, went to the spa often, had a meticulous skin routine, and often got his nails professionally done. The problem being that Simon Snow did none of this. Simon wore his school uniform and that was about it. Sometimes Baz could convince him to style his hair slightly but it never lasted a whole hour. So it was to his surprise when one day Simon sat on the couch next to him clutching a small bottle of nail polish. 

"Can you paint them? Please?" 

He held the bottle out like it might burn him. Baz had to admit his eye was good. he had picked a deep red colour like the colour of scorched land. But it was softer so you would hardly notice it. It was perfect for Simon. 

"Why the sudden interest?" 

"Well, I mean one it looks good. Two you keep trying to convince me and three I want people to assume that I'm not straight." 

Simon's label or rather lack thereof was one of their main disagreements. Simon wanted something to say he was but Baz knew the right label would come in time. But unfortunately, his boyfriend had no patience. He was one hyperactive ball of energy. And he wanted things done his way and done now. 

"Plus Penny said it might help me learn to stay still. Cause if I move you'll mess it up or something. So will you?" 

And he handed the bottle to Baz. 

"Of course. Come here." 

And they sat painting nails for many many attempts. At least nineteen but who was keeping track? Simon was rather bad at sitting still but Baz didn't care. he could do this forever if it made Snow smile. 


End file.
